Dragon Princess
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Kag&Sess. The gang finds out that Kagome is really the southern demon lord's daughter and a dragon princess.
1. Shards

Dragon Princess

This is my first fic so please no flames until later.

Suggestions very welcomed.

Disclaimer: me: Evil lawyers!!!! Why can't I have them?!

Lawyers: shoves papers into briefcases

Me: GRRRR... Fine I don't own them as in Inu-yasha. Glares at lawyers

Ch. 1 Shards

Kagome was riding on Inu-yasha's back through a clearing. When suddenly she sensed five shards coming straight for them. "INU-YASHA! FIVE SHARDS, DUE NORTH, COMING STRAIGHT AT US." Kagome whispered loudly so group could hear but not the demon coming towards them.

"Hey wench, get your arrows ready. Got that. Good let's get to it."

They got into position for attack. All of a sudden a dragon came into view but instead of attacking it landed in front of Kagome, and bowed all the way to the ground. Everyone's mouth down dropped to the ground.

"Dear Princess, I have wandered a great many miles in search of you." Everyone blinked many times as the dragon said this.

Kagome finally got her mouth to work; she asked, "Who's your princess? Because I'm certainly not one. Are you Sango?"

Sango replied, "No, I am not one nor will I be one ever."

"Princess Kagome, do you not remember me?" As Kagome shaked her head no, the dragon continued, "Princess, I was your partner, you impressed me at my birth at only the age of one, your bodyguard, and, if I could speak so boldly, my friend. We played the gardens of the southern palace everyday. Please don't tell me; you forgot me, you promised you wouldn't."

Mauhmauhmahhahahahahahha

You hate me don't you. YYYYYYeeeeeeaaaahhh finally I'm an evil author.

Oh I forgot I don't have lawyers damn.


	2. Mermores

Ch.2 Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own inu but I own his made twin-brother that I made up (mine you hear me mine, chants over and over)

me: I want money to buy my inu.waaaaa! -cries

Neko (my cousin) : o, shut up, my gawd, -throws Senon into a volcano-

Me: ... NEKO!!!! DIE!!!!!! BEGINS TO KILL NEKO WITH MIKO POWERS

Senon: ty God I wore my volcano proof body suit.

----------------------------------------------

Kag's POV:

I took this all in. All of a sudden as Saya said all those things; memories came flooding into my mind and it became dark.

-

N POV:

Kagome fainted all of a sudden. Inu-yasha caught her before she fell to the ground. Everyone began to panicked, but Inu-yasha wouldn't have it while Kagome was fainted and yelled, "SHUT UP MORONS, LEAVE HER BE, AND STOP FUSSING, KUSO, I'M SUROUNDED BY BAKA IDIOTS! SO SHUT UP AND SET UP CAMP!"

Everything suddenly went silent. Then in least then a blink of an eye camp was set up and everyone was calm. (AN: scary)

Kagome woke up an hour later, and screamed, "SAYAAAAA!!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE!!!"

Saya whimpered, "mom..my...help..." Then she shrunk to the size of a cat and walk into the tent where Kagome was. (AN: sorry people Kagome is in tent, every one else is outside. lol)

When Saya came in, Kagome was angry for a second then squealed, "Saya I've missed you!" then Kagome hugged her tightly.

-------------------------------

me : ty inu-hanyou2 for being the first person to review hugs then runs to Senon and takes him to see a movie

Neko: Help I'M TIED UP IN THE CLOSET HELP!

ME: throws Miroko in there that'll shut her up

Kag: blinks o..k... anyway 5 more reviews for the next chapter


	3. Birth Mark

Dragon Princess 

Ch.3 Birthmark

Disclaimer: FINE I DON'T OWN THE INU-GANG

Srry pll for not writing sooner meanie parents locked me off of my own comp.

Thanx pll who reviewed glares at pll who didn't

I've had a losley two weeks glares at evil meanie teachers

Me: They're right out cruel glares at report card stupid evil C... Grrrrsss.

Neko: watever starts kissing...

-----------------------------

Normal POV:

Kagome was so happy Saya was with her again she almost forgot about her other friends.

But Inu-yasha kindly (AN: my butt) "How the hell do we know you are telling the truth and not just putting things in her head!"

Saya said, "Kag, we have to show them. I am sorry about this, Kag."

Kagome replied, "It's ok, I would've had to show them any how." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha do you know the mark of the Southern Demon lord?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Inu-yasha asked confused.

"I asked, because you can see it, know, and believe." Sango, who couldn't take the tension in the tent, asked, "What is the mark of the Southern Demon lord?"

Inuyasha answered her calmly, "It is a silverdragon on the left shoulder."

As soon as Inuyasha finished saying this, Kagome pulled her shirt enough that you could see her left shoulder and said, "Revel." As she finished speaking this word, her shoulder began to glow blue and as the light faded you could visibly see a silver dragon.

-----------------------------

Sorry you had to hear that glares at Neko

Anyway another chapt done please at least get me up to five reviews. thx.

Cho,

Sasha Dragon Heart


	4. Enter Stupidity

I'M SOO SORRY!!!! I'M BACK NOW THOUGH!

Chapter 4 – Enter Stupidity

Kagome sighed as she rose in the air just a bit off the sleeping she had been sitting on, and with a grand flash of light her true form was revealed. Gasps rang from the entrance of the tent.

"Kagome…" Sango was in shock as her adopted sister looked even more beautiful than before. "You're gorgeous."

Kagome grew taller though it could not be determined how much seeing as she was sitting. Her hair that was naturally raven colored deepened with darker blue highlights and extended until it reached her butt. Her ears gained a point to them. Her nails elongated, darkened in color that made it look like she had painted them with black nail polish, and became razor sharp. Her normally petite body developed so much into a woman's body with curves that her shirt was one too many sizes small. Her face only changed slightly, becoming more elegant, losing its baby fat and on her forehead a teardrop appeared. But her be far most startling charge was that of her eyes, no longer were they a warm chocolate instead they became sparkling sapphires that seemed to swallow a person whole.

Kagome blushed darkly at Sango's comment and the hungry looks Inu-yasha and Miroku were giving her. "Thanks Sango. Um… Saya how has things changed since I left?"

"Much, my Lady, while your parents were completely distraught, they took hope that you were safe for I was still alive. They would most certainly wish to see you, again and tell you all that has come to past." Saya answered swiftly, not wishing to cause her any distress.

"Oh I hope they aren't very mad when I get there, I mean for getting lost and end up disappearing for twelve years." Kagome pondered worriedly out loud.

"Feh! They'll probably be pissed." Inu-yasha snorted, "So you better not go at all, let them think you're lost still. I mean come on, who would want a clumsy wrench. Besides," Inu-yasha continued insensitively and rashly, "you still have to find MY shards."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiria (spell?) slowly inched away knowing that Inu-yasha was about to go down.

Saya so fed up with this rude and despicable hanyou (spell?) that she started telling him off in the Inuyoukai language, "_Stupid asshole! How dare you insult my mistress and her honorable parents! The shards belong to MY Mistress for the came from HER body, so it is only just that they belong to her!_"

"_Saya! You are never to lower yourself to his level. Do you understand me? I have no wish to continue being second best in his book. We shall leave soon._" An enraged Kagome reprimanded her bonded.

Inu-yasha was completely lost to their conversation and was getting pissed by the second, "Hey, bitch, what the fuck are you saying!"

Now when the rest of the group heard him say this, they knew he was in for it.

Kagome icily stated, "Hanyou, when speaking to this Hime, you shall show respect or thee shall not part take if Naraku's demise and be denied thou dead whore."

"Don't speak about Kikyo that way, slut! You don't even deserve to speak her name, lowly reincarnation." Inu-yasha snarled.

Kagome gracefully exited the tent causing a startled Inu-yasha to stumble back. As she stood at her new full height that as it happened to be turned out to be a few inches taller than the arrogant bustard and turned to face him. "If your nose fails you, I am a virgin. Unlike your precious hoe, I do not spread my legs in order to get my way. As for being her reincarnation," Kagome smirked, "I am not. Her soul being a part of mine is simply an effect of me housing the Shikon no Tama within my body for such a long period of time."

I will love you all if you review, and I am sorry for being gone so long. But I'm back and my writer's block is gone.

Cho,

Sasha Dragon Heart


	5. Leaving

Ch. 5 – Leaving

Inu-yasha was about to retort when Kagome merely turned from him and softly addressed her other friends and pup, "I'm going to journey to the Southern Lands and visit my parents. Would you care to accompany me?"

Miroku replied for Sango and himself, "As much as I would love to go with you, Kagome, I don't think Inu-yasha should be left alone. Knowing him, he'll probably get himself killed."

Kagome squatted near her kit, "Honey, would you like to come with me?"

"Do you mean it Kagome-okka-san?" Shippo reddened as he realized what he said and started to stammer, "I mean… ah… mm…"

Kagome's eyes widened before grinning widely, "It is alright, son. It pleases me that you regard me as your mother. So I take it you will come with me."

At his nod, Kagome waved her hand at the tent and her things and they came to her in perfect order. Inu-yasha and the group were startled at her newly shown control. She just smiled and said, "If you leave your mouths open, you are likely to catch flies. Shippo, my son, come we shall leave now in order to reach my father's dominion by sundown."

She turned to the smirking little dragon, "Saya, if you please…"

"As you wish it, my mistress, so shall it be completed," Saya stated with a small bow and change into her larger form.

Gently Kagome picked up Shippo and placed him upon the transformed dragon. Then she placed her things upon Saya as well. Kagome said a small incantation and immediately her clothes morphed into an elastic sports halter-top and a pair of pants that acted almost like a second skin but was completely flexible. Along with these clothes a leather whip, a sword, and two wrist daggers appeared.

Suddenly a flash of light came from Kagome, and then she stood there with a pair of raven colored wings nestled comfortably on her back.

Saya asked her mistress, "I take it that wish for practice."

Kagome replied with a grin, "I need it."

"What are you?" Sango pondered out loud, and blushed when everyone's attention snapped to her.

Kagome giggled and answered her, "I am an inuyoukai tenshi. My father is an inuyoukai and my mother is a tenshi. See you later, Sango."

With that the group took off when they where a good distance away, they heard Inu-yasha yelling, "Get back here, BITCH!!"

They sighed and then started laughing as they soared into the horizon.

Ideas are really welcome, review me!

Cho,

Sasha Dragon Heart


	6. Meeting Up With Sesshomaru

Hello everyone, this is a Q&A and an anticipated chapter from your friendly author,

**Our first question comes from ****fluffy's numba 1 gal**** and ****Saphira the Elven Maiden**** both of whom asked if I had ever read the Pern novels and if they influenced me to write this?**

I must admittedly plead guilty to having read some of the Pern novels, but that is not where I came up with the idea of Dragon Princess. I have a dear fascination of dragons and figured that with Kagome's fiery attitude and kick ass way in many fanfictions she would make the perfect Dragon Princess.

**Our second question comes from ****FaiaTenshi**** who is wondering why is Kagome called the Dragon Princess in my summary?**

Well to answer that question is rather easy, Saya, Kagome's bonded, IS the Dragon Princess of her generation. So you see Kagome is essentially the Dragon Princess by being bonded to Saya.

**Our third and final question is from ****Story Weaver1**** who asks How exactly does this fit into canon?**

Another easy to answer question, Kagome had previously been trained when she was young to be flexible in unusual circumstance and when she regained her memory that ability came back

**And thanks to ****luvskakashi**** who is very kind in her review and suggests good ideas and to all my reviewers expect for a certain rude person who says that they don't read my work yet continually reviews on how much they hate it.**

Chapter 6: Meeting Up With Sesshomaru

:-:

Kagome laughed joyfully as she did looped de loops in the air and to her companions her laughter was like little bells chiming in a light summer breeze.

"My Lady?" Saya inquired.

"Yes, Hime?" Kagome replied playfully.

"Did you… were you okay when you disappeared?" Saya questioned carefully.

Kagome got a distant look in her eyes as she pondered on how to answer her bonded, "I was… I was happy. My mom, well my human adopted mother, was kind and raised me as her own. She gave me a family when I had nothing. I think I burdened her before her time and yet she and her family welcomed me and loved me. They will continue to love even though I'm not with them a lot."

"Mama?" Shippo probed quietly.

"Yes, love?" Kagome answered glancing at him.

Twiddling his thumbs, he asked cutely, "Can I meet both my grandmas?"

Kagome and Saya giggled as Kagome answered, "Of course, honey, I mean how else are they going to spoil their first grandson?"

Shippo brightened immediately and asked excitedly, "Does that mean I'm going to get cookies?"

Saya roared her laughter to the open air causing a flock of birds to startle and take off. Shippo wondered what he said was so funny, but that thought soon left his mind as all the different birds appeared and he awed at their bright colors. "Pretty!"

Kagome smiled softly at the picture they presented and wished she had a camera, after all in a lifetime there are only a few Kodak moments that you can get.

Suddenly though, Saya abruptly stopped laughing and her eyes narrowed focusing on something. Kagome also sense a strong demon and yet it felt strangely familiar.

"Let us land," without waiting for a response Kagome landed, knowing that her bonded would follow.

"My Lady," Saya began but she hesitated before continuing, "I do not believe that you should fight. Please take the kit and your things and continue on without me."

Kagome knew that Saya was just trying to protect her considering that Saya had just found her after vigorously searching for years. But Kagome wasn't just about to leave her pack mate and run at the sight of danger. She knew her limitations and what she could do. She would not run. She was strong, "I will not abandon my sister. I am stronger now, and I will not flee. This aura is familiar. I believe it means us no harm. We shall wait."

All too soon the demon was upon them, but what shocked Kagome most was that it none other than the Taiyouki of the West, Ice Prince himself, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Miko, where is my pathetic half-brother?"

_His voice never sounded so seductive before_…

"Miko…"

_Damn it, don't go cold. You were getting me… Oh shit!_

"The name is Kagome, or Hime if you prefer to regard me by my status, Taiyouki." She snapped out of stupor.

_Was that a twinkle of curiosity?_

Sesshomaru replied, "Indeed. How did you come about the princess dragon?"

Kagome answered, "Saya is my bond-mate. I am the Royal Southern Dragon Princess, Heiress to the Southern Taiyouki. I am on my way to reunite with my parents."

Before Sesshomaru could continue, a small body ran and grabbed onto his leg, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

:-:

Reviews please, and another chapter will go up.

Sasha Silver Heart


End file.
